Find me
by Lyly Ford
Summary: Reprend après l’epi 224 LTDA, Kate est seule dans sa cellule et elle comprend enfin ce que son cœur recèle …skate fic maj chap 3
1. I need you

Fic que je dédis à Myl qui m'en a plus ou moins donné l'idée

Reprend après l'epi 224 LTDA, Kate est seule dans sa cellule et elle comprend enfin ce que son cœur recèle ….

**Chapitre 1 : I need you**

Elle était là assise à même le sol dans cette cellule vide, vide de chaleur humaine, vide de lumière, aussi vide que pouvez l'être son cœur. Elle ne se souvenait plus depuis combien de jours elle était ici, les visites se succédaient, les expériences aussi, on la droguait, elle le savait mais elle n'oubliait pas…elle ne les oubliait pas…

La jeune femme se recroquevilla d'avantage et se perdit dans ses pensées, elle était comme un oiseau en cage, un oiseau qui voulait s'envoler mais hélas, on avait perdu la clé de sa cage. Sa vivacité se consumait, elle ne serait bientôt plus qu'un cadavre ambulant, une marionnette entre leur main car sa seule source d'espoir faiblissait d'avantage que les maigres rayons du soleil disparaissaient au fil du temps.

Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Elle ne le savait guère, par moment il lui demandait ce qu'elle désirait le plus et elle criait avec rage sa liberté et à chaque fois cette réponse ne semblait pas les satisfaire, ils disaient ces même mot : « Tu as encore un chemin à parcourir, un jour tu comprendras »

Comprendre quoi ? Qu'elle était destinée à mourir seule ici ? Destinée à vivre chez eux pour toujours ? A devenir leur pantin ?

La porte s'ouvrit, la lumière l'aveugla, un homme s'approcha d'elle et déposa un plateau à ses pieds comme à son habitude, Kate se saisit du trognon de pain et le lança sur l'inconnue, elle avait la rage. La haine au fond du cœur, elle voulait comprendre. Comprendre POURQUOI !!! Pourquoi elle était ici !!! Mais comme d'habitude, l'homme rigola et referma la porte. Kate se retrouva à nouveau plongeait dans le noir. L'ex fugitif regarda son repas et s'empara d'un fruit, elle ne toucherait pas le reste, un fruit c'était saint, c'était la nature, c'était la liberté…

Liberté…mot fugace…éphémère…irréel dans les circonstances où elle se trouvait maintenant…

Kate ferma les yeux, elle s'imagina dans un autre environnement, les bruits des vagues guidaient ses pas, ses pieds s'enfonçaient petit à petit dans le sable. Ses cheveux voguaient aux grés du vent, elle était libre, l'air était un peu frais mais elle se sentait enfin en paix. Tout aurait pu être si parfait si la porte ne s'était pas ouverte, si une odeur médicale ne lui était pas parvenue, si cet homme devant elle n'était pas réel…

Elle se releva et sortit. Comme à son habitude, elle se glisserait sur la table et attendrait. Attendre que tout cela se termine mais ce jour là, ils la conduisirent dans un long corridor où la chaleur émanait grâce à la lueur des rayons du soleil. La porte s'ouvrit, elle entra et Henry esquissa un bref sourire. Depuis quand ne l'avait-elle pas vu ? Depuis ce jour, ce jour où il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle désirait le plus…Allait-t-elle encore connaître cette même situation ? Kate s'installa face à lui et le fixa longuement sans dire mot.

-Ma chère petite Katherine, je pense que tu seras ravie si je t'annonce que les tests touchent à leur fin et que tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi.

Kate eut la force de prononcer quelques mots, la peur se lisait sur son visage.

-Chez moi ?

Henry ne répondit pas puis assura en s'asseyant à son tour.

-Mais il te reste un test final Kate, et ta décision aura une conséquence irréversible.

La brunette fut interloquée mais ne demanda rien, elle n'avait pas la force d'argumenter, elle était lasse.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir ?

Elle laissa échapper un bref ricanement.

-Qu'est-ce que cela changera à ma vie ?

-A la tienne rien, mais à l'homme que tu aimes oui.

Elle releva brusquement les yeux vers lui, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. L'homme qu'elle aimait mais savait-elle vraiment pour qui son cœur battait la chamade ?

Henry remarqua son changement, il en fut ravi. Un garde entra et la reconduisit dans sa cellule mais avant de quitter l'Other, l'homme ajouta :

-Demain tu devras me dire ce que tu désires vraiment Katherine.

Sans ménagement, le garde la jeta dans sa prison. Kate se redressa et s'approcha de sa seule source de lumière. Demain elle n'aurait pas le choix, demain, elle devrait enfin avouer ce qu'elle désirait le plus à Henry mais pourrait-elle enfin se l'avouer à elle même. Pourra t-elle dire que la chose qu'elle désire le plus depuis son emprisonnement était un homme, un homme qui lui avait fait chavirer le cœur….Une larme coula sur sa joue et elle murmura pour elle-même avec une réelle angoisse :

-J'ai besoin de toi…

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et essaya de se souvenir de ses traits mais hélas, le temps avait fait son œuvre et il ne restait qu'une chose de graver dans sa mémoire un surnom, un surnom affectif qui pourtant l'avait énervé au tout début : Freckles.

Loin de lui, son cœur s'était ouvert, loin de lui elle avait compris qu'elle ne supportait pas de ne pas avoir pu le revoir une nouvelle fois. Encore un au revoir manqué, encore un moment qui les séparait. Etait-il trop tard pour espérer ? Espérer et croire que leur histoire pourrait renaître des cendres tel un phénix ? Elle passa sa main à travers le rayon du soleil, une brève chaleur l'envahit, un infime espoir ; espoir de pouvoir enfin dire ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment, espoir de donner son cœur même s'il pourrait se briser à tout moment, le risque était là mais le désir de savoir, savoir si une chance pouvait lui être offerte la réconforter. Kate resta là de nombreuses heures, assises prés de ce rayon lumineux qui changea aux grés des heures, lune d'argent qui veuille sur ses amants, astre céleste mais invisible qui veillait sur elle. Elle s'endormit, berçait par cette douce clarté, elle s'endormit sans se douter que cette nuit serait sûrement sa dernière en ces lieux…


	2. Wipe my tears away…

**Chapitre 2 : Wipe my tears away…**

Elle pleurait, elle pleurait à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter, à manquer d'air, à suffoquer, elle pleurait sur cette vie ratée qu'elle avait connue, sur ces moments de béatitude éphémère qui n'avaient fait que disparaître aussi vite que le souffle de vent. Tout avait été si vite, tout cela n'avait plus de sens d'être…Elle ne pourrait oublier ce matin même où Henry l'avait à nouveau convoquer dans son bureau. Elle ne pourrait oublier cette question qu'il lui avait posée :

-Que désires-tu le plus au monde en cet instant Katherine Austen ?

Elle n'avait pas hésitée, pas un seul instant cette fois-ci, elle savait ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde en cet instant, ce que son cœur lui criait depuis ces longs jours sans fin dans cette prison.

-Le revoir.

Elle avait murmurée ces simples mots faiblement, elle n'avait pas la force d'en dire d'avantage, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il comptait faire de ses propos. Henry esquissa un sourire et demanda avec curiosité :

-Mais revoir qui Katherine ?

La jeune femme arbora un mince sourire sur les lèvres. Elle n'avait même pas été capable de dire son nom, elle pensait que pour tout le monde c'était une évidence, c'était stupide, elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Mais pourrait-elle dire son nom ? Pourrait-elle admettre devant cet homme qui la torturer mentalement que l'homme qu'elle voulait revoir même bref instant était Sawyer ? Le pourrait-elle vraiment ? Elle avait enfin pu s'avouer à elle-même ce que son cœur savait depuis bien longtemps mais ces simples mots pourraient-ils sortir de sa bouche ? Livrer son cœur ? Elle ne savait pas si c'était un piège ou non. Henry voulait-il lui faire avouer pour qui son cœur battait à la chamade ? Allait-il s'en servir contre elle ? Contre lui ? Tant de questions, si peu de réponses et toujours ce regard qui la fixait depuis de longues minutes.

-Tic tac, tic tac, l'horloge tourne Katherine.

Elle n'avait pas réfléchit plus longtemps, Henry voulait la piéger, elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle avait prononcée son nom tellement vite qu'elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte :

-Jack !

Henry la regarda surpris mais son sourire ne s'effaça pas, bien au contraire, il s'agrandit.

-J'aurais pensé une autre réponse, mais soit, il semblerait que ton choix se porte pour notre cher ami Jack.

Elle ne répondit pas, trop heureuse d'avoir pu lui cacher la vérité.

-Mais hélas, Jack Shephard est un sujet tellement intéressant que nous ne pouvons t'accorder une telle visite. Toutefois, nous pourrions te permettre de revoir ton ami James Ford.

Le cœur de Kate manqua un battement, elle avait réussit, réussit à le piéger, à lui cacher la vérité et en même temps à obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Le revoir lui, le revoir cet homme qu'elle aimait tant, revoir Sawyer. Elle ne répondit pas, n'objecta pas. Henry s'éloigna vers une commode, il ouvrit un tiroir puis revint vers elle en lui tendant une robe. Kate le regarda surprise, Henry en fut satisfait.

-Il est naturel quand on rend visite à un ami d'être décente tu ne crois pas ?

Kate hésita avant de finalement acquiesçait. La porte s'ouvrit sur Zeke qui emmena Kate dans une seconde pièce, la laissant seule pour se préparer. La jeune femme ne savait plus quoi penser, elle ne savait plus ce qu'ils comptaient faire d'elle et cela lui importait tellement peu. Elle allait le revoir, elle allait pouvoir lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur en espérant que cela ne serait pas des adieux. En espérant qu'ils puissent se revoir à nouveau…Alors qu'elle se préparait, elle laissa ses pensées vagabondaient dans un passé peu lointain et pourtant si peu présent dans sa mémoire. Des brides, des images floues lui revenaient à l'esprit de ses moments passés à ses côtés. Depuis quand l'aimait-elle ? Depuis quand sa tête s'était refusé à écouter son cœur qui lui chantonnait doucement à l'oreille ces mots si vrais ? Elle ne savait guère mais cela lui importait peu maintenant. Assez rapidement elle fut prêtre, elle toqua à la porte et Zeke la laissa sortir. Ils retournèrent dans le bureau de Henry qui lui menotta les mains, elle ne dit mot, elle ne pensait qu'au présent. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle laissa échapper un bref sourire qui malheureusement pour elle ne fut pas invisible aux yeux de tous… Tous les 3 sortirent du bureau. Kate marchant devant, Zeke derrière elle avec une arme dans son dos lui montrant à quel point l'idée de fuir était stupide. Mais Kate ne pensait même pas à fuir cette fois-ci, cela ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit. Le petit groupe sortit dans un jardin, la lumière éblouie la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux. Depuis quand le soleil brillait-il autant ? Etait-ce parce que son cœur débordait de joie ?

Kate sortit de ses pensées et commença à marcher, ils descendirent un escalier de marbre pour finir par atterrir à l'orée de la jungle. La jolie brune huma ce parfum de liberté essayant de se rappeler chaque odeur. La marche fut assez lente, trop lente au goût de l'ex fugitive. Où était-il ? Que lui avait-il fait ? Allait-elle pouvoir passer quelques instants auprès de lui sans être surveiller ?

Quand le groupe arriva devant un portail, Henry passa devant et y glissa une carte. Le portail s'ouvrit et il passa devant. Kate fut impressionnée par une telle technologie mais elle le fut d'avantage quand ils passèrent dans un tunnel qui déboucha sur une salle d'écran. Son cœur s'accéléra quand elle le vit, assis dans sa cage, il semblait pensif, il semblait soumis et si faible. Elle avait honte d'avoir espéré le trouver plein d'entrain, honte d'avoir imaginé qu'il serait traité sans doute mieux qu'elle. Il était un animal, un animal en cage. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, déversant cette peine qu'elle pouvait voir sur son visage, cette lassitude qu'elle connaissait si bien. Pourquoi diable devait-il subir cela ? Pourquoi le mettre derrière des barreaux ? Il ne méritait pas cela, pas lui. Henry se tourna vers elle mais elle ne le vit pas trop occupé à regarder cet écran. Il esquissa un sourire plein de satisfaction. Une femme rousse passa à côté de Kate qui sortit de sa contemplation honteuse d'avoir mis à nu ses sentiments. Elle suivit du regard cette femme qui remit un dossier à Henry, il la gratifia d'un sourire et commença sa lecture mais fit un geste pour permettre à Zeke de conduire Kate. Zeke se saisit à nouveau de son bras et l'entraîna vers la porte de sortie mais avant de la franchir, Henry referma le livret et s'avança vers Kate tout sourire.

-Il semblerait que ton choix soit concluant Katherine, ton ami Mr Ford ne nous est plus d'aucune utilité !

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Ils allaient le libérer aussi, il allait pouvoir rentrer avec elle.

-Nous nous débarrasserons de lui d'ici peu, n'oublie pas de lui faire tes adieux Katherine.

Son cœur se serra subitement, elle releva les yeux vers Henry qui souriait toujours.

-Mais tu as dit qu'il n'était plus d'aucun utilité et…

-…Les déchets se jettent et puis…

Il s'arrêta de parler et la regardant droit dans les yeux pour terminer :

-Dans quelques jours tu rentreras avec Jack n'est-ce pas le plus important ?

Elle ne répondit pas, ses lèvres semblaient sceller. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas dire la vérité, pourquoi ne pas lui dire que ce qui lui importait le plus n'était pas Jack ! Pourquoi ne pas se montrer égoïste pour une fois ?

Devant le mutisme de Kate, Henry fit un signe de tête à son ami Zeke qui entraîna Kate tel un pantin à l'extérieur. Elle marchait comme une marionnette dans cette jungle, oubliant tout autour d'elle. Des adieux ! Etait-ce tout ce qu'ils avaient le droit de connaître ? N'avait-elle pas le droit de connaître un temps le bonheur d'aimer ? Son père, sa mère, Tom….et maintenant Sawyer…

Kate sentit subitement la marche devenir plus lente, Zeke ralentit et s'écria avec le sourire :

-James regarde donc qui vient te rendre visite !

A cet instant précis, elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard. Il s'était levé et s'était approché de la cage. La jeune femme voulut faire un pas mais Zeke lui maintint le bras. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, le suppliant du regard de la laisser libre de ses mouvements. L'homme acquiesça et lâcha sa prise. Lentement elle s'avança vers lui sans oser le regarder. Que pourrait-elle dire maintenant ? Il était trop tard, elle l'avait condamné, il allait mourir par sa faute, elle ne le méritait pas… Kate s'approcha de la cage, Sawyer s'avança à son tour et posa ses mains sur les barreaux. La jeune femme s'approcha à son tour et posa ses mains sur une barre à son tour. Il la regarda quelques instants puis lança avec le sourire :

-Décidément Freckles tu sembles être traité comme une princesse par ces tarés, t'as pas besoin d'un bouffon de service ?

L'ex fugitive frissonna. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas entendu de blagues idiotes de sa part ? Depuis quand le son de sa voix était-il aussi doux ? La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui et esquissa un bref sourire, il le lui rendit puis jeta un coup d'œil à Zeke et demanda :

-Ce fils de pute joue les chiens de garde maintenant ?

Kate ne répondit pas et monta sa main sur le barreau pour arriver à toucher ses doigts. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui avouer ses sentiments, elle ne pouvait plus maintenant. Elle avait voulue être plus maligne que les autres mais cette fois-ci cela s'était retourné contre elle.

-Je suis désolée.

Sawyer la fixa surpris et affirma amuser :

-Oh tu sais il est loin il me gêne pas vraiment !

Kate poussa un soupir et osa rencontrer son regard. Elle se perdit dans son regard, sa gorge était nouée mais elle devait faire au plus vite avant de craquer, elle ne voulait pas que pour leur adieu il la voie comme une femme faible, elle voulait rester forte, elle désirait se faire pardonner cette condamnation mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. La jeune femme baissa les yeux n'osant affronter son regard.

Sawyer la regarda longuement, il avait essayé de se faire une raison, depuis quelques jours il le laissait en paix, c'était étrange mais il ne s'en était pas plaint, il avait espéré la revoir, la revoir une dernière fois car il se doutait bien la raison de sa venue ici. Quand Kate baissa la tête, il hésita un bref instant puis posa sa main sous son menton l'obligeant à croiser son regard. Les yeux de la jolie brune brillaient mais aucune larme ne coulait, sa gorge était nouée. Que pouvait-elle dire maintenant qui puisse apaiser son cœur ?

-Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Ces mots lui firent comme un coup de poignard, bien sur que si, elle l'avait condamné, elle seule, en voulant être plus maligne. Il glissa sa main sur sa joue et lui caressant doucement avec son pouce recueillant une infime larme qui s'échappa. Il esquissa un sourire et avoua amèrement :

-Un jour ou l'autre j'aurais dû mourir sur cette île de toute façon.

A ces paroles elle frissonna légèrement. Etait-ce un vent glacial qui lui parcourait le corps ? Ou juste affronter la fatalité ? D'un geste impulsif elle croisa ses doigts au sien et s'avança plus près de lui. Leur regard était toujours entremêlait et son cœur battait la chamade. Elle refusait, elle refusait l'inévitable, pas maintenant, pas de cette façon, elle ne voulait pas lui dire ses mots si chères à son cœur, elle ne voulait pas les dire comme un adieu, elle espérait encore que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve ou un cauchemar mais que ce ne soit pas réel. L'ex fugitive ferma les yeux essayant l'impossible mais quand elle les rouvrit elle dû faire face à la réalité. Sawyer était bien là en face d'elle et il allait mourir par sa faute. Devant le mutisme de son amie, Sawyer demanda souriant :

-Est-ce que je dois t'embrasser pour que tu réagisses ?

Kate afficha un sourire et repensa à ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangés elle ne savait plus combien de temps s'étaient écoulés depuis ce moment mais ce baiser était gravé dans sa mémoire, un sentiment étrange était apparu après cet instant. Au départ elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle avait ressentit, mais maintenant elle savait, elle savait que depuis le jour où il était entré dans sa vie, il ne la quitterait jamais, ravageant tout sur son passage pour finir par lui donner son cœur. L'amour ne se prend pas, il se donne et elle lui avait donné sans s'en rendre compte mais le mal était fait, aujourd'hui elle était punie d'avoir aimé. Comment pourrait-elle vivre sans lui ? Sans ce sentiment qui vous chavire le cœur ? Kate ne réfléchit pas bien longtemps, la passivité n'était plus de mise, elle devait agir, au moins une fois, une toute dernière fois. La jeune femme fit glisser une main sur sa joue puis caressa sa barbe avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser. Sawyer fut tellement surpris par son geste qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre à son baiser qu'elle se retira mais resta le front collé au sien et murmura faiblement :

-Pardonne moi.

Elle releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien, elle était sur le point de pleurer mais elle se retint. Sawyer glissa une main dans ses cheveux et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand Zeke s'avança et déclara :

-Il est temps de partir Kate.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers l'homme puis reporta son attention sur Sawyer qui avait déjà retiré sa main, d'un regard il lui fit comprendre que la lutte était vaine. Lentement elle retira ses mains de la barre et elle s'écarta, Zeke l'empoigna et Kate sentit son cœur se brisait, ses yeux se remplirent d'eau. Elle fixa longuement Sawyer essayant de mémoriser chaque détail puis à regret elle laissa Zeke l'éloignait. Quand elle fut dos à lui, elle sentit son monde s'effondrait, le soleil brillait toujours mais dans son cœur il s'était éteint. Comme une marionnette il la reconduisit dans sa cellule, le trajet fut lent, interminable à ses yeux. Depuis quand l'avait-elle quittée ? L'avait-il déjà tué ? A cette pensée, elle laissa un flot de larmes se déversait, qu'il soit mort ou non n'avait plus d'importance, qu'elle soit en vie ou libre aussi, elle l'avait perdu à jamais et plus rien ne pourrait changer cela.


	3. it's your fault

uChapitre 3 :It's your fault/u

Kate ne savait pas combien d'heures s'étaient écoulées depuis son retour dans sa prison, elle se demandait bien quand Henry ramènerait Jack, quand elle pourrait lui demander son aide. Oui elle avait pleurée mais même si le désespoir l'envahissait peu à peu, son cœur était toujours confiant, il avait survécu à tellement de choses qu'une mise à mort semblait primaire face à tout le reste. La jeune femme esquissa un faible sourire, elle se rappelait si bien de ces instants passés où elle croyait qu'il allait mourir, tuer à cause de Sayid puis par une balle mais rien, rien n'avait su lui enlever cet infime espoir qui brillait au fond de son cœur. La jolie brune se releva et s'approcha de la faible source de lumière, les étoiles brillaient dans le firmament. Elle joignit ses mains et quémanda une prière silencieuse aux astres. Un ange de miséricorde qui pourrait lui apportait le réconfort dans ces durs moments. Un bref instant elle crut apercevoir une étincelle scintillait. Etait-ce une réponse à sa demande ? Elle le crut fortement mais son cœur souffrait en silence.

La jeune femme ne dormit pas de la nuit, elle n'avait cessé de repenser à l'homme qu'elle aimait, à leur tendres moments passés ensembles, si peu hélas mais bientôt elle savait qu'elle le reverrait et qu'elle laisserait enfin son cœur parlait. Les jeux n'avaient plus lieu d'être, pas dans ses moments là, pas quand la vie de l'être aimé nous échappe. Elle l'avait appris à ses dépends trop souvent. La faible lueur de l'aube filtra à travers la muraille, elle fixa ce point et ferma les yeux se laissant envahir de sa chaleur, essayant par tous les moyens de lutter. Cependant l'espoir la quittait puis revenait avec plus de force, c'était une lutte constante avec elle-même qui se jouer depuis la tombée de la nuit. Il ne devait pas être loin de midi quand la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit, l'aveuglant de sa lumière. La jeune femme se remit sur pied et fit face à Henry, il souriait et à cet instant précis tout espoir l'abandonna. Elle connaissait cet homme fourbe, mauvais, il n'avait eu de cesse de la manipuler. Le faisait-il encore ? Elle ne savait plus, elle était fatiguée de chercher à savoir qui était vraiment ce petit homme. Henry lui fit signe de sortir, Kate s'avança vers lui et avant qu'elle puisse demander quoique ce soit il lui dit simplement :

-Tu es libre, tu vas rentrer chez toi.

A ces mots qu'elle avait si ardemment désiré entendre par le passé, elle comprit son autre signification. Tu es libre mais il va mourir. Aurait-elle la force de le supplier ? D'échanger sa vie contre la sienne ? D'abdiquer sa délivrance ? La jeune femme ferma les yeux et respira l'air de la liberté. Ses pensées vagabondèrent dans un passé, un passé où la liberté de vivre était présente et où la chaleur humaine était présente. Elle pouvait retrouver cela ? Elle pourrait à nouveau profiter de sa seconde chance, mais sans lui tout serait si différent…

Rapidement elle croisa le regard de son bourreau et sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de prononcer une seule parole, il inclina la tête. Zeke apparut souriant et déclara gentiment :

-Je vais te conduire prés de ton ami Jack.

-Et Sawyer ?

Elle avait réussit à prononcer ses simples mots mais tellement important pour elle. Zeke détourna les yeux vers son supérieur. Henry s'approcha d'elle et avoua d'un ton peiné :

-Tu as choisit Kate et Il va mourir.

La jeune femme sentit les larmes montaient à ses yeux. Choisit ? Choisit ? Elle n'avait rien choisit, elle avait été la marionnette d'un homme qui prenait un malin plaisir à la faire souffrir. Elle ne sentit pas le bras de Zeke l'entraînait, ses pas la conduirent là où le désirait l'homme, sa rage était palpable. Elle ne voulait plus abandonner pas maintenant, pas alors qu'elle avait la possibilité de faire quelque chose…

Zeke conduisit Kate à l'extérieur du bâtiment, elle jeta un regard en arrière sur sa prison et tourna la tête vers un autre chemin qu'elle avait pris la veille, elle se rappelait sa joie quand elle l'avait pris, de revoir Sawyer, de lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur mais elle se remémora aussi la triste vérité qui l'avait accueillit à son arrivée. La prisonnière regarda attentivement Zeke, il portait une ceinture et à sa taille se trouvait une arme. Elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et se jeta sur l'homme. Il tomba à la renverse et elle en profita pour tirer l'arme de son étui. Il la fixa inquiet, Kate savait qu'elle ne lui voulait pas de mal, elle ne désirait qu'une chose à cet instant précis et il sembla le comprendre.

-Je vais te conduire à lui.

Rapidement, ils reprirent le chemin inverse, Zeke la fit pénétrer dans le sas, elle l'assomma du revers de son arme et récupéra la carte magnétique puis se mit à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Courir comme si elle était pourchassé mais là n'était pas son but premier et elle ne le savait que trop bien. La pluie se mit à tomber à drue, ralentissant un peu sa course, la faisant tomber. Kate n'abandonna pas, elle se releva à chaque fois plus péniblement mais avec plus de force aussi. Elle était un peu perdue, la pluie n'avait pas aidé à la guider mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle était proche de son but. La jeune femme ralentit sa course et tourna à sa droite. De loin, elle remarqua une cage, il faisait sombre et la pluie augmentait de plus en plus mais elle reconnut cet endroit. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, elle l'avait retrouvé, elle allait le sauver et enfin ils pourraient rentrer chez eux, à la maison. L'île était leur maison, elle avait accepté difficilement cette idée au tout début mais son cœur savait maintenant que cette île était un don du ciel, elle avait recommencée à vivre, à sourire et surtout à aimer. La pluie cessa peu à peu et le sourire de Kate s'effaça brusquement, Sawyer était sortit de sa cage mais il n'était pas entrain d'essayer de s'échapper, il était à genoux face à un homme, ses mains étaient derrière son dos menottés. Le cœur de Kate s'accéléra et avant qu'elle puisse faire un mouvement, l'homme tira et le corps de Sawyer tomba au sol. Kate poussa un cri qui lui déchira le cœur et se précipita en courant vers lui. Elle tomba à genoux et souleva le corps du blond, avec horreur elle découvrit une balle dans sa poitrine, avec horreur elle comprit qu'il était mort et qu'elle l'avait perdue pour toujours. Elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps et s'effondra sur son corps mort, déversant tout son soul. Une main se glissa dans la sienne, espérant qu'il bougerait les doigts qu'il n'était pas mort que comme pour le Marshall la balle n'avait pas atteint son but mais hélas sa main resta inerte. La pluie se remit à tomber sur eux mais Kate ne s'en préoccupait plus, son cœur saignait. Elle porta une main à son visage et lui caressa sa joue, son autre main s'était apposée sur son cœur essayant de comprimer une blessure qui n'était plus. plus Le corps de Sawyer était froid, ses yeux ne s'ouvriraient plus jamais pour la regarder avec tendresse, ses jolies fossettes ne lui réchaufferont pas le coeur et elle ne pourrait plus goûter à ses baisers,ils ne partageraient jamais plus une expédition dans la jungle, ils ne mangeraient plus le soir au coin du feu, ne se dévoreraient plus jamais du regard attendant que l'autre face le premier pas, elle ne pourrait plus jamais le taquiner sur sa coupe de cheveux, elle ne pourrait plus jamais sourire comme avant, il était mort, sa vie venait de lui être enlevé…

L'homme qui venait de tuer l'homme qu'elle aimait sourit et chargea son arme. Kate releva les yeux, sa rage se fit ressentir. Elle avait en face d'elle l'assassin de l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé. La main de Kate retrouva subitement l'arme qu'elle avait posée à côté du corps du blond. Elle se redressa, déposant doucement le corps mort pour faire face à son tueur. Ils échangèrent un regard et elle brandit l'arme droit devant lui.

-Il est mort par ta faute Kate, c'est toujours ta faute s'ils meurent.

La rage l'envahit, l'homme braqua son arme sur elle. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, elle poussa un cri et un coup de feu retentit.

pas taper, pas taper " la fic est pas finit mais fallait que je le fasse je suis dslée :(


End file.
